


She (OLD VERSION, PLEASE VISIT NEW ON MY ACCOUNT)

by OwenIsAPrince



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Past Rape/Non-con, janeroxy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenIsAPrince/pseuds/OwenIsAPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cause she tastes like birthday cake and story time and fall,<br/>But to her,<br/>I taste of nothing at all</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Am I Allowed?

**Author's Note:**

> this literally took months to write and is super long holy shit  
> TRIGGER WARNING: Past Rape/Non-con, Cutting and Relapsing  
> PLEASE TAKE CAUTION WHILE READING THIS

**Am I Allowed?**

      **R** ain poured from the skies as a girl with tears on her cheeks watched silently. The rain drops on her window pane matched the girls, and so did the blood on her wrist. Pat pat pat. The sounds, breathing, the pit-pat of the rain. Silence. It killed her. It gnawed at her soul, depression her deadly friend. The blonde presses a band aid to her wrist, wiping up any excess blood with a tissue. Throwing the wipe in the nearest waste basket, she looked in the mirror. Hair a mess, mascara smeared down her face as she wiped her tears.  
       A small vibrating sound awoke her from a trance, her phone lighting up to tell her she had a message. She grabbed the phone, unlocking it and reading the message.  
        _'Hey Roxy, me and Jake are going out tonight! Wanna come? I think Dirk's coming too!'_  
       Yes, or no? Yes, or no? The hardest part. Roxy would have to cover up a lot, like her legs, and shoulders, and wrists..  
      _'where r u guys going janey?_ '  
      _'To that new club that just opened up.'_  
       No. No. She can't go back to a club. Just, so many... so many bad memories... She remembers everything that's happened...  
_A young girl stands in a club. It just so happens today, the 23rd of July, is the day she is going to regret._  
       Flashing lights, loud music, and people pressed together. Just like a normal club. The blonde sat at the bar, ordering a drink. She gulped it down, ignoring the burn. A man sat next to her, giving her a smile. She gave a small smile back. "What's someone as pretty as you doing here?" He asked, placing a hand on her knee.

       "Nothing..." She said, pushing his hand off her leg.

       "How 'bout I buy you a drink?"

       "Well, I guess you can... but you really don't have to." Roxy gives a small smile to the man. "What's your name, hun?"

       "Roxy, you?" He smiles, ordering two beers.

       "Ryan. You here alone?"

       "Why do want to know?" Her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she grabs it.  
        _'Hey Rox! Where are you?'_  
_‘at a bar. ttyl!'_  
       Roxy put her phone on silent and turned back to the man next to her, and saw him holding their drinks. "Oh thanks Ryan!" The blonde takes a sip, setting the drink back down.

       "No problem Roxy." So then, the two of them made small talk until Roxy drank the rest of her beer. A few minutes later, she felt funny. Confused, and sick. Like she was going to throw up. The blonde felt heavy in her chair. Ryan slipped an arm around her waist, walking her towards the door. 'No! Stop!' She couldn't talk. Her head wouldn't think straight. He slid her into an alley way and...  
       Black. She had passed out.  
       She soon awoke to someone shaking her. "Ma'am!? Ma'am please wake up!" She blinked up at the woman above her, her face crinkling as she felt weird. Like she was.. used? She soon felt the cold. Her tights had been ripped. "Ma'am, are you alright? Should I call the police?" Roxy started crying.

       "P-Please.." She said lightly. The woman above her held her close as she called 911. The blonde knew what happened.  
        _She was raped._  
       Tears fell harshly from her eyes, as she tried to text back. She never told any of her friends. Roxy wouldn't. The blonde was scared. But what would she say? She wants to hang out with her long time crush, and her two best bros. But Roxy was terrified. ‘Should I go?’ was the only thought running through her mind.  
But soon she got a call. From Jane. "Jane?" Roxy says in a small voice. She heard crying.

       "Roxy J-Jake.. He broke up with me.."  
       He is dead.  
       "Jane I swear to god if he hurt you I will fucking break his nose. Where are you? I'm coming to pick you up."

       "I-I'm at the club.."

       "I'll be there soon. Go outside. Stay by the bodyguard."  
       Roxy hangs up and grabs the keys to her car. She grabbed two jackets and some tissues. The blonde flew down the stairs and out the door. She hopped in her car, driving as fast as she could without breaking the law. She arrived at the club, running over to a crying Jane. "Jane, darling, I'm here now. Okay?" Jane hugged Roxy tight, sobbing into her shoulder. She looked at the bodyguard. 'Thank you.' She mouthed and he nodded at her.  
       She led Jane to the car, opening her door. The raven haired girl sat in Roxy's car, grabbing a few tissues. The blonde sat in her seat, starting the car and starting to drive. "Jane, baby, I love you, okay? An asshole like him does not deserve someone as fucking beautiful and perfect and cute as you, okay?"

       "He.... He and Dirk... are together now..." She stops at a stoplight.

       "Like that's gonna last." Roxy scoffed. "Janey, tonight it's just you and me, baby girl. Tonight, is girl's night. Fuck boys. Tonight is our night." Jane gives Roxy a small smile, giggling a little.  
       That made Roxy's heart skip a beat.  
       The blonde smiles, driving towards a little gas station. "Come on loser, we're going shopping." Jane laughs harder, hopping out of the car as soon as it stopped. Roxy goes out, linking arms with the raven. “My treat. We’re gonna have fun tonight, I promise.” She smiles wide, walking in as a small ding rang through her ears.  
       Roxy walks over to an aisle, pulling off two bags of chips, some Cheetos and pretzels. “Go pick out some candy doll, I’m gonna get some popcorn. Meet me at the ice cream freezer.” Jane smiles, nodding and going over to the candy.  
       Grabbing a few boxes of different buttered popcorn, Roxy walked over to the small, freezer aisle where the ice cream was. An over played pop song played throughout the convenience store as she waited for the other. Jane walked over to her, a bunch of candy in her arms. “You got the goods?” Roxy asks, making both of them laugh. “Okay, what kind should we get darling?” Jane asks, smiling at the blonde.

       “How ‘bout cookies and cream?”

       “Sounds good to me cutie. Let’s go.” The blonde replied, making Jane smile glow.  
       Roxy grabs the ice cream out of the freezer, walking to the cashier with everything. Setting everything on the counter, the man rings up everything. “You’re total is gonna be $64.87.” Roxy fished the money out of the small, cat wallet she had, in which she heard a giggle come from the other. The blonde hands the cashier named Kankri the money, smiling. “Would you like these in a bag, ma’am?”

       “If you don’t mind sir, that would be great.” She said kindly, looking over at the glowing Jane.  
       The raven was gleaming with happiness. Almost oozing out of her, just spreading this… love that infected everyone. It was hard to hate or hurt Jane. Jake probably feels like a total douche nozzle, and Roxy hoped he knew that he messed up, losing this seamlessly perfect, beautiful girl. Her beautiful, light blue eyes shined, her smile lit up everything, and her laugh is fluffy and sweet and makes hearts melt.  
       “Thank you for shopping with us, ladies. Have a nice night.”

       “You too!” Jane called out, grabbing the bag and Roxy’s hand, who was starstuck by the sheer beautifulness of Jane. “Roxy, you there? Snap out of it.” She giggles, smiling at the blonde.

       “Oh, sorry darling, just spacin’ out. Thinking about how I’m gonna shove a rusty fork up Jake’s butt in a minute or two.” Jane laughs so hard that she snorts, making Roxy laugh. They climb back into Roxy’s car, still laughing and smiling. “God, I love you Jane.” Roxy blurts, not thinking what she was saying.  
       “I love you too Rox!” Jane says excitilly, smiling. “Now, let’s get home so we can watch scary movies and eat junk food!” She squeals in delight, making Roxy smile.

       “Of course, darling. Let’s go home.” The words “I love you too Rox” were stuck in her head the whole time Roxy drove home, making her smile widely.


	2. IMPORTANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ IMPORTANT NOTICE ON THIS STORY

**I AM REWRITING THIS STORY**

**I WILL BE POSTING A NEW VERSION ON MY ACCOUNT**

**THIS IS THE OLD VERSION OF SHE**

**PLEASE VISIT NEW VERSION**

I'm hoping to have the new first chapter up in two weeks and that's a promise

Happy 4/13 y'all

See you all soon!

Thank you for sticking around <3

**Author's Note:**

> wowowowoowowowowowowowowo


End file.
